Why Don't You Kiss Her?
by hersheygal
Summary: A oneshot from Jack's point of view. Jack is trying to decide whether to let Kate go or tell her how he feels. Based on a song.


Why Don't You Kiss Her?

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST or Jesse McCartney.. oh how I wish I did though..

A/N: This came to me today while I was singing Why don't you Kiss her, which is a song from Jesse McCartney when I realized it related to Jack. So here it is. Enjoy! Please let me know what you think.

_We're the best of friends_

_And we share our secrets  _

_She knows everything that is on my mind _

_But lately somethings changed_

_As I lie awake in my bed_

_A voice here inside my head_

_Softly says  _

_Why don't you kiss her  _

_Why don't you tell her _

_Why don't you let her see _

_The feelings that you hide _

_Cuz she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way u feel inside_

Jack sat up against the tree secretly watching Kate and Sawyer laughing and flirting. It had been two whole weeks since they had actually talked. Two weeks since she had kissed him. Two weeks since the others captured her. Two weeks, was two weeks too long. He missed her more than he could say. He knew he could go to her and tell her how he felt. But he didn't know if she still felt the same. The way she acted around Sawyer, he wasn't sure anymore.

_Oh im so afraid to make that first move _

_Just a touch and we  _

_Could cross the line_

_And everytime she's near _

_I wanna never let her go_

_Confess to her what my heart knows _

_Hold her close_

She was right there, practically in front of him, and he could go and talk to her. He listened to their conversation.

"Sawyer stop!" Kate was giggling.

"What Freckles? Afraid you're gonna break a vocal cord?" Sawyer said, still tickling her.

"Vocal cord?" Kate asked, confused.

"The way you're laughin, you won't be able to talk by tonight!" Sawyer told her.

"Well I'd better change that then.'" Kate pushed him onto the ground and started tickling him.

It was Sawyer's turn to laugh.

"Oh so you're ticklish huh? I'll have to remember that next time I need something!" Kate exclaimed.

Sawyer pulled her to ground next to her. They lay there laughing for a long time.

_What would she say _

_I wonder would she just turn away _

_Or would she promise me_

_That she's here to stay_

_It hurts me to wait _

_I keep asking myself  _

_Why don't you kiss her_

_Why don't you tell her _

_Why don't you let her see _

_The feelings that you hide _

_Cuz she'll never know_

_If you never show _

_The way u feel inside _

Jack smiled at the scene. He was happy Kate was happy. Then it stuck him, was she only happy because she was around Sawyer? Was that who she loved? Ir hurt him, but he realized, If Kate was happy with Sawyer, then Jack would be willing to let her go, no matter how much his heart would break. But she had kissed him. She had to feel something for him.

"Well Freckles, " Sawyer got up and brushed himself off. "As much as I'd like to continue this laugh fest, I gotta go chop some wood. You wanna come?"

"No. I think I'm going to just go and pick some fruit or something." Kate said, still lying on the ground.

"Suit yourself. "Sawyer said, and went away. Kate lay there catching her breath. Suddenly she saw a hand pushed at her. She took it and got up. It was Jack. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Jack." Kate said. Jack looked sad.

"Kate I, I need to tell you something." Jack said.

_Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)_

"What Jack?" Kate asked.

"Kate I love you. I need you." Jack told her. They were within a couple inches of each other and Jack hadn't let go of her hand yet.

_Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)_

"Without you I don't know… I just don't feel complete. I miss you so much." Jack said. Kate just stared at him.

_Why don't you let her see _

_The feelings that you hide_

"The last couple of weeks have been terrible. I just don't –" Jack was interrupted by Kate. Kate was kissing ihm, and he kissed back.

"I've missed you too." She whispered, and they continued kissing, Jack pulling her closer.

_Cuz she'll never know_

_If you never show _

_The way you feel inside... _

Jack felt his heart beat out of his chest. He hadn't ever felt this way. So happy, so complete.


End file.
